When You Come Back To Me
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: X and Alia X has always depended on luck on missions, but what happens if just one time his luck runs out? FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

C. Cowboy: howdy, this is my first non AU X fic. This takes place after X6 but ignores the Zero hibernation thing. Firstly this is NOT a yaoi fic, and secondly this will have X/Alia and hints of Zero/Iris. For those who are reading Megaman: The X Factor I have not abandoned it, I'm just doing this because I thought it was a good idea and needed something to get the creative juices flowing.

Also this fic was inspired by Tuxedo Kamen's The Just and The Law, it's a great read so go and check it out if you haven't.

Anyway on with the show!

Disclaimer: Megaman X and company are not mine, so nobody sue me! Also the song When You Come Back To Me Again is owned by Garth Brooks.

Chapter 1: Ides of March

Zero slashed through a squad of maverick drones, but as easy as it was to turn the drones into so many spare parts, he was still having trouble making it to the inner sanctum of the Maverick base. His scarlet armor was covered with scratches and dings with little real damage, but he wasn't making any progress either.

"This isn't working, X!" Zero called over his radio, "Any ideas?"

"Maybe." A voice came back.

The next thing the Crimson Hunter saw was a hover bike shooting through the horde of drones like a knife through butter before finally exploding with the rider flipping through the air and gracefully firing shots into the army of robots.

"For a peace lover, he can sure kick ass…" Zero said, slashing his way behind the newly arrived Hunter.

Zero caught up and stood back to back with his fellow Hunter, fighting off Mavericks left and right as they went, "Nice move, Bro." Zero said with a smirk, "But Alia's going to be pissed."

"No kidding." Megaman X responded before firing a charged blast into large group of drones, sending scrap metal flying in all directions.

Suddenly the leader of the Mavericks at the base stormed into battle toward the two hunters. He was known as Hurricasaurus, a dinosaur type Reploid. He stood at a good fifteen feet tall and had to weigh at least six hundred pounds. His main weapon was a wind-based attack, but his teeth, which were the size of X's or Zero's arms, were just as useful.

"Are you Hunters X and Zero?" The Maverick asked through a growl.

They both nodded and readied themselves for battle, but what happened next took them completely by surprise.

"OH GOD, DON'T HURT ME!" He begged, getting down and bowing to the two in pure terror of what they could do to him, "I GIVE! I GIVE! JUST DON'T HURT ME! I DON'T LIKE PAIN! PAIN IS BAD! PAIN IS BAD!"

The two just stared in shock at the cowering titan. "You have GOT to be kidding me." They said in unison, looking at each other questioningly.

"Umm, Zero?" X asked.

"Yes, X." Zero answered, not taking his eyes off the Maverick.

"How do you take a prisoner?" He asked while blinking in disbelief, "I've never had to do that before."

Zero finally looked toward X with the same confused expression, "And you think I have?" Zero then pressed a button on the side of his Helmet, "Hunter Zero to Hunter Base. Alia, do you read me?"

'Alia here,' a feminine voice came back, 'What have you to report, Zero?'

"Mission complete…" Zero started before taking a deep breath and saying the one thing he never thought he would, "And we have the Maverick Leader in captivity."

'Roger that.' Alia responded while Zero and X looked at each other and began to count down on their fingers. Three. Two. One… 'YOU WHAT?'

X could just imagine Alia's jaw working up and down and trying to form words when she finally responded, "Wha… wha… how…you two…prisoner…how…"

"We know," X sighed, "This is a rare occasion for us, and advice would be helpful."

'Umm… stand by…' Alia responded.

The two hunters looked at each other and then back down at the whimpering maverick before Alia's voice came back to their radios, 'Ok, we're sending in a Recovery Group to bring in the prisoner, good job bringing one in alive for a change. Return to base and congratulations on a job well done.' X then breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that she seemed to have forgotten about his bike stunt, 'and X I'd like to have a word or two with you and Signas when you get back.'

"Somebody's in for it!" Zero teased the red faced Second Blue Bomber.

"Shut up; here's the team." X snapped as three pillars of green energy shot down and took the form of three Hunters carrying restraining devices. "We'll leave it to you guys." X said in a friendlier tone before he and Zero teleported back to base.

"So how bad do you think grouchy is?" X asked, as he walked out of the transporter room, but gulped when he saw Zero's deer-in-headlights look, "She's right behind me, isn't she?"

"Hello, X, Zero. Have a SAFE mission?" X turned and locked eyes with Alia giving her patented death glare.

"Oh…hi, Alia, yeah nothing out of the ordinary, no major property damage this time…" X said nervously.

"Is that a fact?" Alia asked with a raised eyebrow, "What happened to your new hover bike, X? Hmm?"

'Aw, shit…' X thought as he could literally see the anger boiling in Alia's blue eyes. "Come on, Alia, it was the only way to get through…"

"Zero, why don't you go have yourself checked out with Lifesavor." Alia said, seemingly ignoring X.

Zero smiled and nodded rapidly before turning and abandoning his best friend and partner.

"Come with me, X." Alia said sternly while turning on her heel.

X walked several steps behind Alia and could easily be compared to a puppy caught digging up it's owner's flowerbed.

"You know, X, I don't bite. You can walk beside me." Alia said as X cautiously made his way closer to her.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" X asked then mentally kicked himself for the stupid question.

"What ever gave you that idea?" Alia responded sweetly yet frighteningly.

X then dug deep for the courage he'd used for every time that he faced Sigma, stopped and looked into the girl-Reploid's eyes, wondering if it was enough for what he wanted to say, "Look Alia, I'm sorry I destroyed another bike; if there was another way to get past the Mavericks I would have taken it, but it was the ONLY way. I know, it costs the Hunters mucho zenny to replace the hover bikes, but it is war and sometimes in wars things get destroyed."

"Do you honestly think I'm worried about the damn bike, Megaman X?" Alia shot back, making him flinch at the use of his full name. If Alia had fire in her eyes before, now they contained a pair of 200-acre conflagrations, "X, Do you know how STUPID that stunt you pulled was? You could have been badly hurt or even killed? Did you even stop to think about what could have happened?"

"Didn't really have…" X started, but was cut off when Alia pushed her finger into his chest armor 'til he found himself trapped between an angry woman and a hard place.

"Don't you dare say you didn't have time to think because you always have time to think if you can come up with the hair brain stunts that you and Zero always pull!" Alia growled, "One of these days, one of your reckless stunts is going to backfire, and when that happens expect an 'I told you so' from me!"

"You know, Alia." X snapped, growing angry, "it would be nice for you to actually believe in me for a change! I never do anything I do not know for sure I can pull off without a hitch, so don't worry your little head about trying to find a replacement for me any time soon." X then almost forcefully pushed Alia out of the way before storming off to his quarters.

Alia watched him disappear into the hallway before leaning against the wall and sighing.

"Would it really be so hard to tell him how you feel?"

Alia's head shot up, "Zero?" she asked as the crimson armored hunter walked out of the shadows and leaned against the opposite wall with a knowing smirk on his face. "I don't know what in Light's name your talking about. Why aren't you being checkout by Lifesavor?"

"Admit you care about him." Zero said, closing his eyes, "He's my best friend, Alia; I really don't want to see him hurt in battle or worse, but I think you want it even less than me."

The blonde-haired spotter turned the color of Zero's armor, "Let the stubborn fool get hurt. I don't care." She snapped as she turned her face away.

"You're a worse liar than X." Zero chuckled, "We walk a fine line, X and I." Zero said, his voice turning serious, "A lot of things happen out there; some things are planned; some aren't. Don't wait 'til it's to late to tell him how you feel. I know what it's like to lose someone you care about without letting them know, and no one deserves to hurt like that." He walked off, leaving Alia to think about his words.

X stormed into his quarters and tossed his helmet to the floor beside his sleeping pod. "Hope I didn't hurt her feelings." X said to himself, "I really didn't mean to yell like that." Then with a sigh he threw himself into the pod. "I wonder… if the real Megaman ever had days like this."

"Yeah right, the real Megaman probably never argued with his friends." an inner voice spoke in the back of his mind.

"Yeah, some 'Megaman' I am. The Real Megaman fought everything head on. I just use cheap tricks, stunts, and dumb luck." X responded to the voice, "Maybe I should have my name changed; take Megaman out of it; let Zero or someone else be Megaman."

"Nah, blue isn't my color." A voice came from the door, making X jump and bump his head on the top of the pod.

"Zero, you scared the sparks out of me!" X snapped, "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"You know she's just worried about you." Zero said uncharacteristically serious. "And you have to admit that some of your little 'maneuvers' aren't the safest in the world."

"Hey, when haven't they worked?" X asked with a smirk.

"I seem to recall one Maverick by the name of Vile…" Zero began, but stopped with a laugh at the disturbed look on X's face.

"He only beat me once…"

"Twice. Remember, I had to save your ass twice, blue boy." Zero pointed out, causing both hunters to laugh.

"Yeah, well, who saved you from the X-Hunters?" X retorted, "no, wait, I beat the crap out of you, THEN I saved your puckered ass."

"Funny, I don't remember it that way." Zero smirked, ruffling his hair. "Seriously, X, what you were talking about earlier; don't let me hear you talking like that again. You've earned that name so many times over. In fact, I think you may even be better than the original."

"If you say so, Zero." X sighed as his partner stood up and walked toward the door.

"I do, X. And don't worry about Alia, I don't think she's mad at you." Zero said, opening the door and stepping out. He then peeked back in, "In fact, I think she LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVES you!" Zero said while making kissy faces.

"NOT FUNNY, ZERO!" X yelled, throwing his helmet toward his now laughing partner.

X then watched to make sure Zero was gone for good this time before closing his pod for some well-deserved rest. And before drifting off to sleep, he thought, "Zero's nuts…she couldn't possibly like… me?"

The next day the familiar blue and red pillars arrived just outside a desert missile base very deep in Maverick territory of Asia. "Ok, Alia, who are we up against today?" Zero asked as he and X laid flat on top of a hill overlooking the Maverick rocket base.

"The Maverick leader is a rebuilt X-Hunter by the name of…" Alia explained.

"Let me guess." X interrupted "Overdrive Ostrich?"

"Uh… as a matter of fact it is. How did you know?" Alia asked a bit puzzled

"Let's just say we're 'old friends'. Overdrive made this base his home. If any X-Hunter was going to be rebuilt to run this place, it would be that goober." X said, showing little interest.

"Goober?" Zero asked, suppressing a chuckle.

"Any case, X, be careful. I have a bad feeling about this one. That goes for you too, Zero." Alia said, her voice sounding slightly different than usual.

"Don't worry." X said confidently, "I beat big bird once. I can do it again."

There was silence for a moment, "Alright, find out the nature of the maverick activity and stop it. Contact me if you need anything."

Zero and X looked at each other before nodding and arming their weapons.

They made their way into the base and to their surprise, not a single Maverick could be seen, "Alia?" X asked over his radio.

"What's the situation, X?" Alia responded.

"We must have missed the party. It's abandoned." X said, looking around suspiciously.

"That's weird." Alia said after a moment of silence, "We're still picking up Maverick signals in your area."

"They must have heard Megaman X and the Invincible Zero were coming and ran like little chickens!" Zero chuckled, getting a raised eyebrow from X.

"Something doesn't feel right." X sighed, "That bad feeling of yours is contagious, Alia."

"Just be careful…" Alia started.

"And don't do any of my hair-brained and reckless stunts, I know." X said harsher than he meant.

"About that X…I…" Alia started before X cut her off.

"Save it." X snapped, "We'll contact you if we need anything, X and Zero out."

"Don't you think you were a little hard on her?" Zero asked.

"I'll apologize later. We have work to do." X responded, walking deeper into the maverick base.

As the duo made their way farther into the proverbial den of lions, there were a few maverick drones to be discovered and easily disposed of.

They finally found the large avian maverick working at the control panel for a large stealth missile.

Overdrive Ostrich looked back at X and Zero, "Sorry Blue Boy, you're too late. Say good bye to Maverick Hunter Headquarters!" The large hyper-speed capable maverick chuckled as he hit the launch button.

"Falcon Armor!" X yelled over the radio and a moment later his basic, blue armor glowed and the Falcon flight armor appeared and attached itself over his current armor.

Then in a flash, X's enhanced dash jets ignited and shot up toward the launching missile. "X!" Zero exclaimed.

"X! What are you doing?" Alia yelled through the radio, "I thought you weren't going to try any of your stunts!"

"I'm not." X responded while dashing up the missile and holding on to the side, "I've done this before!"

X fired his arm cannon at the first section of the missile near the warhead, but unlike the last time, the blasts ricocheted off instead of damaging the missile. "Ok, this is new." X gulped, "Now what."

"Try opening the panel on the warhead and pull the wire to the guidance system. The missile will explode if any others are pulled." Alia suggested with an uncharacteristically shaky voice. "Please… please be careful…"

"Ok… All I gotta do is look for a red wire. It's always a red wire." X said as he opened the covering over the main computer of the missile; his eyes widened with a look of disgust. "Ok… this sucks." He sighed looking at the mass of monochromatic crimson wires. X then switched his radio to the shared frequency of his and Zero's private channel, "Zero?"

"X! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Zero panicked from the ground.

"Zero, I'm going to stop this missile one way or another. If this doesn't go well…keep an eye on Alia for me." X said seriously as he looked over the mess of wires.

"X…" Zero said sadly.

"Zero, promise me you'll keep yourself and Alia safe." X ordered.

"X…I… I promise…" Zero said, looking up at the rapidly rising missile as tears stung his eyes.

"Thank you." X said, his voice showing no fear or nervousness. The Second Blue Bomber then cut off his radio, reached into the mass of red wires, and gripped as many as he could. "Never know…maybe it won't explode." X said to himself as he roughly jerked the wires out of the missile and gripped his eyes tight.

"Hey!" X said with a smile when the missile's rockets stopped, "It didn't explode!"

'Click'

"That can't be good." X gulped as he felt the warhead begin to vibrate, and a second later, which felt like an hour to X, he felt the shockwave and heat of the flames as the missile exploded and he was able to get one last word out before his world turned dark, "Alia…"

On the ground, Zero looked away and shielded his eyes from the massive flash. He looked back and watched the ball of flames fall to the ground. Overdrive Ostrich and the Mavericks were all forgotten as the Crimson Hunter's face shone with fear, **"X!"** Zero cried out, pushing his dash boots to the max and rocketing toward the large crater where the remains of the missile were.

"X, WHERE ARE YOU? X? X?" Zero asked, looking around the wreckage frantically, until he finally spotted something blue under a large sheet of metal, "X, hang on! I'll get you, brother!" Zero pulled on the sheet with all his strength, threw it back, and looked down where it had lain. He then closed his eyes tight in a failing attempt to hold back the flood of tears as he looked away, "Oh X…"

Back at the Maverick Hunters Headquarters, Alia called frantically over the radio for X and Zero to respond, but only received static and became more and more frantic by the second.

The Satellite cameras showed the large rocket's liftoff, and then a short while later, its explosion. X was on it before it went off. 'He had to have gotten off before it exploded,' Alia told her self as she typed with trembling hands and continued to try to contact either of the hunters, 'He just had to…' she thought as tears threatened the corners of her eyes.

Signas stood behind her, watching as Douglas sat by her side with a hand on her trembling shoulder and a reassuring smile on his face, "Don't worry, Ally. The boy took down Sigma eight times; a stupid missile isn't going to even scratch his armor."

Alia mustered a nod even though she still couldn't shake the feeling something had gone terribly wrong.

"Sir." The Hunter running the teleporter spoke through the speakers, "Hunter Zero has returned."

"Is… Hunter X with him?" Signas asked as Alia spun her chair around to look at him with hopeful, tear-filled eyes.

"Negative sir." The hunter responded, "Zero's on his way to the command center to report now."

Alia set back in her chair with all color fading from her features. "Now just relax, Alia," Douglas said, catching her sickened look, "He might have just stayed behind to clean up a few extra Mavs or something." Alia said nothing and stared at the door, waiting for Zero's arrival.

The door finally opened after what seemed like forever and as Zero entered, the brokenhearted look on his face confirmed all of Alia's deepest fears. Zero stood before the group, holding something tight to his chest, his shoulders trembling, and his cheeks soaked from tears. Zero closed his eyes, took a deep breath and finally walked over to the shocked and fearful Alia. She stood up to face him, but felt as if someone else was controlling her body, and she was being forced to watch this nightmarish play.

Zero finally regained enough composure to speak as he placed the object that he was holding in Alia's hands. It was X's helmet; the once shimmering blue finish was slightly faded and dirty; the left side of it was almost completely busted out, and the edges were covered in cracks. She touched the inside of the shattered helmet, and then slowly brought her hand back and saw her glove covered in a warm, sticky, red liquid.

"I…I'm so sorry…" Zero choked out, finally breaking the silence in the control room, which was bustling moments ago.

"It's…it's not true…" Alia whispered as she looked up almost angrily into Zero's eyes. She then dove toward her communications station and put on her head set, "A… Attention all available Maverick Hunters… teleport to… teleport to…" she started, but Signas hit the cancel button on her controls.

"Alia, stop. Even X couldn't have…" Signas reasoned.

"NO!" Alia yelled as tears flowed freely. "He's still alive. I know he's still alive. He's just hurt; Zero never found a body, so he's not gone; he can't be gone! He just can't be gone!" Alia yelled; the usually calm spotter losing all control of her emotions.

"Alia…" Zero sighed as he closed his eyes, wanting so much what she was saying to be the truth, "Alia, Signas is right. X couldn't have survived that. He's gone, Alia. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Alia asked, looking up with narrowed eyes, "YOU'RE SORRY? You're supposed to be his best friend! And you just mark him off like you've already found a body! I can't believe he's gone. I won't believe he's gone!" Alia shot up from her chair and past Zero toward the exit, still holding X's destroyed helmet.

"Alia!" Zero called out and started to go after her when Signas placed a hand on the Hunter's shoulder to stop him. "Give her time." Signas said sadly. Zero stood there thinking about it before finally accepting what he said and turned toward his commander.

"Zero, what time did the missile explode?"

The crimson armored Hunter sighed, "Just a little before nine hundred hours." He whispered, fighting off a sob.

"Place a report. Maverick Hunter Megaman X was killed in the line of duty at nine o'clock A.M. on March the fifteenth, twenty one sixty three."

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Letting Go

"NO!" Zero yelled and sat up in his capsule. He looked around and found himself in his quarters. "X…" Zero sighed and got out of bed. "Two in the morning. Slept longer than I thought I would." Zero slowly climbed out and walked out into the unsurprisingly empty hallway.

"Hey, Zero." A very familiar voice called from the stairway.

"X?" Zero asked, walking up the stairs and out onto the roof of the Hunter Base. "Is that really you?"

Zero couldn't help smiling at the blue armored titan leaning against the railing. "Yeah, it's me, Zero."

"I wish I could be here to stay, but…" X started, "Thanks to you I have to go soon. I just want to say thanks for watching Alia for me. I know you'll keep her safe, third time's the charm."

"What?" Zero asked walking closer to the Last Son of Light.

"Zero, I would really like to know." X said with a friendly smile on his face, "I don't blame you, but…why couldn't you save me? Why didn't you at least try to stop me? You could have, so why didn't you? Why didn't you save me?"

"X…I… I…" Zero stuttered, backpedaling 'til he hit someone. He looked around and a smiling, pretty girl Reploid with long, brown hair looked up at him lovingly.

"I'd like to know the same thing." She said, walking over to stand beside X, "Why didn't you save me, Zero?"

"I-I-Iris?" Zero gasped.

"Answer the question, Zero." A third voice came from behind Zero, and before Zero could turn around Alia walked to X and placed her arms around his waist. "Why did you let her go, Zero? And why did you take him from me?"

"I didn't…" Zero stuttered as he kept backpedaling, "I did my best…I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry!"

"I'M SORRY!" Zero yelled, jumping and gasping for breath. "J-just… just a nightmare…" he gasped, looking around at his quarters. "Just a nightmare…"

Meanwhile in another area of the base, another Reploid was suffering from a nightmare, but this was one nightmare Alia couldn't escape. She had snuck into the main control room. As expected, no one was there. The base and Maverick activity was being watched by the several sub-control stations. She sat at her station, listening to the static of the 17th team's radio frequency, silently willing X's voice to sound and signify that everyone was wrong, and X was still with them… with her.

"Hunter Base to Hunter Megaman X. Hunter Base to Hunter Megaman X. X, if you are getting this, please respond." She requested in a begging voice, "X, Please respond." Silence. "X, please give us something, anything, please!" her voice was beginning to break and once again she broke down into sobs.

'He's gone, and never coming back.' A voice in the back of her mind spoke.

"'No. I'll never believe that, not 'til I have proof that he's… that he's…" She responded, not even able to think of that possibility.

'Face up to it Alia. Megaman X is DEAD!' the voice shot bitterly, 'And it's all your fault.'

"No…" Alia whimpered, fighting off a sob.

'Oh yes, it's all your fault; you were his spotter.' The voice explained hatefully, 'you should have known every detail about the situation he was in. You should have been able to tell him how to stop it from exploding or at least keep it from taking him with it.'

"I…I did my best…"

'If you did your best, X would still be alive.' The voice shot, 'You screwed up, Alia, just like you screwed up with Gate.'

'Gate…' Alia thought as a tear slid down her cheek.

'You're like a black widow spider, Alia.' The voice chuckled in her mind, 'any man you love, you kill.'

"I killed them…" Alia said; the tears were flowing freely now, "X… Gate… I killed them both…"

"NO!" A booming voice caused her to jump, "I will have you discharged from the Hunters if I _EVER_ hear you say that again!"

She spun her chair around to see Signas looking at her sternly. She tried to respond, but looked down sadly, "But we both know it's true…"

"No, Alia," Signas said, his usual, strong voice melting into a more comforting one, "We both know that it's _not_ true."

Alia said nothing as her commander and friend walked over and sat down in an empty chair at her side, "Alia, Gate was killed because he gave into the Virus. He was dead before X and Zero began their attack on his fortress. The only thing you did was put a suffering man to rest. And X… Alia, X knew the risks. He knew that he could have been killed when he summoned the Falcon Armor and went after that missile."

"But…" Alia started, but went silent when she finally looked up at Signas' face. The commander-in-chief of the Maverick Hunters was as strong at keeping his emotions in check as X and Zero were strong on the battlefield. In all their years working together, this was the first time she had ever seen tears running down his cheeks.

Signas then sat back and chuckled lightly, "You know… X and I talked about this very situation a few weeks back."

"What?" she asked in a soft and childlike voice.

"You know who he thought the most about? Who he least wanted to leave behind if something happened to him?"

"Zero?" Alia answered quietly.

"Hmmm, one would think that. They are… were nearly brothers." Signas said, reaching into the inside pocket of his uniform's jacket, "But if he was thinking of Zero, why… would he want me to give this to you if he… were to fall in battle?" He said with a faint and teary smile while holding a shimmering, gold medal in front of Alia.

Her trembling hands reached up and took the golden medallion in her hand and she looked at it in awe. On one side, it had the Maverick Hunters' symbol, and on the other side was engraved 'Presented to Novice Hunter Megaman X for actions above and beyond the call of duty'. "This… this is the medal he got during the First Maverick conflict."

"Yes it is." Signas said, the sadness returning to his voice, "It's truly a shame." He sighed, "X thought very highly of you, Alia. And what I'm about to tell you, I do not mean it to upset you, and in no way am I saying that this is a reason to hate yourself, but you didn't kill X, Alia. You saved him."

Alia cocked her head to the side, "What…. What do you mean?"

"X told me three weeks ago when he gave me that to give you." Signas explained, "he told me that during after the first uprising, he blamed himself for not being able to save the mavericks and being forced to destroy them. He treated death like a close, personal friend, Alia. I got the impression that the events of today would have been welcomed just a few years ago."

"Why… not today then?" Alia asked, choking on a sob and mentally kicking herself for showing this much emotion to her superior.

"You." Signas said simply. "X connected with Zero on a brotherly level, and they were close, but going out and meeting potentially certain death head on really isn't good for the psyche. He needed a friend, someone whose 'life didn't revolve around explosions'. Someone, as X said, 'who was into the same interests as him, someone who appreciated a good game of chess without taking out his Z Saber and cutting the board in half, someone who shared his interest in science and computer technology'." Signas then took his large finger and made the girl look at him, "You see, Alia, you were his reason for coming back from the battles.

"Signas?" Alia asked, still fighting the war with her emotions, "Did he really say all that?"

Signas nodded, but mentally added, 'and then some.'

"Then… why did you say it was a shame?" Looking up at him, her blue eyes held the curiosity of a child.

"Uhh…" Signas gawked, 'Damn it, I said too much. Might as well get it out.'

He looked down, not able to meet her teary, sapphire eyes, "I just said it was a shame because I'm sure you two would have been a magnificent couple, one that would have added a lot of light to this depressing base."

That did it; Alia's emotions rushed her defenses and broke through with a surge of sobs and a flood of tears. Signas brought the trembling girl into a friendly hug and gave his shoulder for her to cry on. He patted her back gently as he listened to her tears flowing, and let his own grief over the loss of his friend fly. She would never accept it, but she now realized X was gone, never to return.

Meanwhile several hundred miles away, night had fallen on the desert around three miles away from the rocket base where Megaman X met his far too early end and a mile and a half away from the crater where the bulk of the missile hit, a large pile of wreckage lay with smoke still slowly rising from it. Slowly, some of it began to shift and move as a single figure rose from the preverbal ashes, his armor destroyed, and blood slowly flowing from his many cuts and body damage. Gasping slightly, he stumbled out of the wreckage, brought his hand to his side, and felt a large piece of metal puncturing his side. With a loud cry, he jerked the shard of metal from his body.

"E-eject…Falcon Armor…" he whispered as the destroyed, silvery-white armor fell from his body to reveal the remaining, heavily damaged, blue armor. He brought his torn, white glove up to his forehead and flinched when he touched the open gash above his brow. He then brought his wrist up to his face. "Hunter X to Hunter Base, Hunter X to Hunter Base, do you read?" he asked over his secondary radio, but got nothing, not even static. "Great… Helmet radio gone and wrist radio destroyed, just marvelous."

X's vision began to blur, but he tried to shake it off as he began to walk or more accurately stumble his way to what he hoped was civilization. He walked for hours, despite his pain and the emergency warning in his head, saying that his body had taken critical damage and would shutdown if the damage was not repaired immediately.

As the sun began rise, he spotted some greenery at a small oasis. He walked, hoping it wasn't an illusion, and as he was a few feet from the water, the damage to his legs became too much and the Second Blue Bomber collapsed on the ground. How long he lay there, he didn't know, but he could slowly feel the life draining out of him. "Alia… Zero…" X finally gasped, excepting that this was his end, "I'm sorry… I didn't…make it… home…"

As if on cue, he felt two hands slowly and gently roll him over to face the sky. X's weak eyes slowly opened and looked at the person now at his side. At first he couldn't recognize the person, other than the fact it was a long-haired, feminine figure. Once his eyes focused, he smiled at the familiar face, "Funny… I… always thought Angels… were just a human fairy tale… But I'm really not surprised you… made the cut…" he then gave a weak chuckle as he began to black out, "I'm glad God sent a friend to get me…"

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Old Friends

"Are you sure you're up to going back out there, Zero?" Douglas asked, looking at the Crimson Hunter seated next to him in the Hunter lounge.

"If I don't, I'll go stir crazy." Zero sighed, adjusting the added visor on his helmet used to hide his tired, red eyes. "How's Alia? You heard from her?"

"Haven't heard from her today, but I have a feeling she still isn't doing too good." Douglas said with concern.

"Maybe I should talk to her." Zero said as he stood up, "Still have a few hours before the next mission." He then sighed and looked at the ceiling, "Not going to be the same without X."

Zero made his way toward Alia's quarters and found two suitcases sitting outside the door, "Alia?" Zero asked, slowly easing into her quarters, "What are you doing?" He asked as he watched her packing another suitcase.

"I'm leaving." She said simply while keeping her back to him.

"What… what… what do you mean you're leaving!" Zero questioned, very surprised at this revelation.

"I can't stay, Zero." Alia said gently, gripping the medal around her neck. "Hurts too much."

"Alia…" Zero sighed, "You can't run away from your problems like that. X wouldn't want you to."

"I'll do what I want to, thank you." Alia snapped.

"But… What about the Hunters?" Zero asked, trying to think of a reason for her not to go.

"I put in my resignation this morning." Alia said emotionlessly, "I already have my old job waiting at Light Institute of Robotics."

"Alia…This won't help." Zero said, reading the girl like a book, "Running away won't make the hurt or the fact that you miss him go away, believe me I know how you feel."

With that Alia spun around with anger flashing in her eyes, "Know how I feel? How do you know how it feels to be in love with someone and lose that person before you could tell them? Huh Zero? How do you know?"

Alia wanted to say more, but was silenced when Zero forcefully shoved her against the wall, "Get over yourself! I know exactly what it's like to lose someone you love. Do you know the difference, Alia? You just believe you killed X. Me, on the other hand; it was my Z-Saber that cut Iris down."

"Iris?" Alia asked nervously, "I didn't know, wasn't she a Maverick during…"

"NO!" Zero growled, glaring at her hatefully, "Iris was NEVER a Maverick! Never!"

"Zero…" Alia whispered, knowing she'd made a mistake.

The Crimson Hunter turned his back and headed toward the door, "If you're leaving, you better finish packing."

As Zero left, Alia slid down the wall. In two days time, she'd lost her two best friends, and now she wondered what else could go wrong.

Meanwhile…

X continued to drift in darkness when he finally began to hear a soft voice calling his name. Slowly and painfully he opened his eyes and looked at the side of what he presumed to be a bed, his eyes began to focus and he made out wavy blonde bangs sticking out of a red head set and big blue eyes filled with worry.

"A-Alia?" X asked as his vision went unfocused again for a moment. When he regained full vision, the girl had changed from Alia to another girl he hadn't seen in many years, not since the fourth Maverick Uprising. One who, by all rights, should have died with the other Mavericks of the Repliforce, even though X knew good and well she was never a part of their group, "Iris?"

"At least you got it on your second try, Blue." She giggled in her Australian accent, making her blue-gray eyes dance.

"But… how… you… you…" X said, trying to sit up. The girl gently pushed him back down.

"Whoa, I patched you up best I could, but you're still in pretty bad shape." She said seriously, "And yes, I did die, and it's a long story as to why I'm here. I don't know the full story myself."

"Well…" X grunted, holding his bandaged side, "I'm not going anywhere for a while; where are we anyway?"

"Sigma sends the humans who lived on the lands he conquered to this concentration camp-slash-mine. Also the Reploids who somehow reject his Maverick virus come here. We call it Sigma's Trashcan."

"Ok, that answers where we are." X said in understanding, also noticing how dirty her dress was as well as her face, and her hair looked like it hasn't been washed in some time. "So… how are you…uh here?"

"I don't remember all that much really. One minute, I'm being held by Zero and hear him calling my name. Then, I'm hooked in a chair with Sigma yelling questions at me. You see, X, my brother was in charge of many aspects of the Repliforce…" She said, looking down sadly at the thought of her late brother, Colonel. "He didn't completely trust General, and some of the more dangerous things that the Repliforce Science Department discovered, he wouldn't let General know, and would destroy as much info about it as possible and place it in a hidden file in my CPU." She said, tapping the side of her head.

"So something Colonel didn't want discovered," X said in understanding, "Sigma wanted. But why did he revive you when he could have just downloaded it from your CPU even if you were… deactivated."

"Because only I can allow access to it," Iris explained, "No one can get the info unless I willingly give it. I didn't give it to him, even after he did…things… Anyway, he finally got tired of trying to break me, so he threw me in here."

"Wait." X said, narrowing his eyes slightly, "If your trapped here, how did you get out to get me? And if you can get out, why do you come back."

"Simple, X. Being a sister to the second in command of the Repliforce meant I had to learn to take care of myself in case someone wanted to use me to get to my brother. That includes knowing how to break in and out of places. Besides, a kid could break out of this place; the only water in a thirty-mile radius is the oasis where I found you. And there isn't a sign of civilization in at least fifty miles in any direction… I think. That's why security isn't that big of a worry." She then slowly helped him stand with an arm over her shoulder, "If you want to know why I come back, I'll show you."

She helped the Maverick Hunter to what looked like a small cliff. X looked off the edge and was sickened at what he saw, Reploids and both young and adult humans being worked as slaves in the mine. "We work in shifts. Mine begins in a couple more hours." Iris said her blue-gray eyes glazing over, showing tiredness in her soul, "The Mavericks bring just enough food to live, and only dirty water. I can't do anything about the food, but I go out every night, when the guards aren't watching, and bring back water from the oasis."

"We… We're all going to die here. I could go… but I can't abandon them… so if we're going to die, we're going to die together." Iris said with tears sliding down her cheeks. "I've thought a lot about running one night when I get out. Finding you guys, finding Zero. Showing him that I'm all right, telling him I don't blame him from my brother's death or mine. I really miss him..."

X gave her a squeeze, "No one's going to die, Iris. I'll get everyone out of here. And I know Zero will be more then happy to see you, again."

Iris gave him a skeptical look before smiling, "Anyone else saying that I'd think they were nuts. But… you ok?" She asked, breaking her thoughts at X bending over slightly. "Ok, for now you're not doing anything but lying down and resting. You can hide here 'til your wounds heal. Don't do anything stupid 'til your better." She ordered while helping the injured Blue Bomber back to the makeshift bed.

"What's so funny?" Iris asked with a hint of irritation at X's chuckling.

"Just you sounded just like a friend of mine." X explained while lying back down.

"Wouldn't happen to be that…Alia would it?" Iris asked, raising an eye brow at X's shocked expression, "You kept calling her name in your sleep. Would that be your girlfriend?"

"What? NO!" X said, starting to jump up, the injury in his side forcing him back down, "I… I mean no, s-she's just… just a friend."

"Mmhmm." Iris smirked.

"Alia…" X sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

Flashback…

"Zero… It's not the end of the world." X reasoned, following his best friend as he stormed through the halls of the Maverick Hunter Base.

"Zero!" X called but only got a grunt for a reply.

Suddenly an apparently lost rookie with an arm full of papers shot around a corner into the Crimson Hunter's path and was quickly knocked down by his charge through the halls. While it didn't slow Zero down, it did knock the rookie to the ground and scattered her papers.

X stopped and looked at the rookie, she had on Reploid armor, light showing that she would have a desk job, more then likely a spotter. Her shoulder length blonde hair was flowing down to both shoulders and her hands scurried along the ground trying to gather the scattered papers.

"Sorry about my friend," X said crouching down to help, "He recently lost a… friend in the last uprising, and hasn't been in a good mood since."

"Oh no, it was my fault for not paying attention." The girl said yet to look up from the scattered papers, "I'm such a klutz, I haven't been an official Maverick Hunter for twenty four hours and I already make a mess." She sighed obviously a nervous wreck. "At least Megaman X wasn't here to see me make a fool of myself."

X smirked at that as he continued to gather the number of pages. "Welcome to the Hunters!" X welcomed, "Don't worry, you should have seen me my first day. Every thing I set out to do blew up in my face. But I'm sure you'll do great. What's your assignment?"

Still not looking up, "Oh, I'm assigned to be the Spotter for the 17th Unit."

"17th?" X asked deciding to see how long he can have a conversation without the person falling at his feet because he was the 'Legendary Megaman X'. "That's Commander X's unit, isn't it?"

"Yes it is, I don't know why I was cursed with that job." She sighed getting the mass of papers in order, "I don't know how I'm going to do it, be Megaman X's spotter. How is a beginner like me going to spot for the greatest of the Hunters?"

"Simple." X said as she finally looked up and almost made him laugh at how fast the color left her face. "You do the same thing I do. Do your best. That's all your expected of, and that's all any Hunter is expected to do. One thing though, don't call me Megaman X. X is fine. And I don't think I caught your name."

She stared for around a minute before finally getting out "A-Alia."

"Well then, Alia." X said placing a hand on her shoulder to try to help her relax. "I look forward to working with you. And relax; I'm sure you're going to do great!" X then looked down at the papers she had, "Just curious, what have you got there?"

"T-these?" She asked the nervousness still obviously in full force, "Just print outs of the data of each of your armor systems Mega… X." She said trying to get used to being around him, "I thought if I want to be a good spotter I should learn the strengths and weaknesses of each of your suits, that way I will be able to properly advise the right armor for the right situation."

"Clever. And say I was up against a Storm Falcon's airship, should I use the Falcon Armor?" X asked quizzing her knowledge.

"No, the best suit would be the Gaia Armor; Storm Falcon's Airship is heavily armed. While the Falcon Armor would allow you to take to the air, the airship's heat seeking missiles would be drawn to the advanced dash jets like a moth to a flame and the Falcon Armor severely weakens your arm cannons which makes it almost impossible to bring the ship down. On the other hand your Gaia Armor is bulky and slow, and also restricts special weapons, BUT it's armor should repel almost anything the airship can throw, and the armor's Giga Attack would be more then enough to destroy the airship."

"Clever girl." X smiled, "Why are you nervous, you just explained how I could have avoided three weeks in the medical wing last summer." He then turned and started to walk off, "Don't worry, you just proved to me you belong on the 17th."

X then stopped, "By the way… You wouldn't like to play chess, would you?"

Alia looked a bit surprised by the question then nodded, "Uh yes sir, it was my favorite past time while I was in the academy."

"Later tonight, if you're interested, would you like to meet me and play a game or two?" X asked showing a hint of nervousness, "The only other hunter that is remotely interested in chess is Zero and he gets frustrated and destroys the board and pieces before we can finish one game."

"My shift ends around eightish." Alia said finally smiling, "Meet in lounge C14?" "It's a game," X said nodding and turning to walk off, "Looking forward to it!"

End Flashback…

"Earth to X, you there?" Iris said waving a hand over the Blue Hunter's face.

"Wha? What's wrong, Alia?" X asked blinking out of his daze.

"Iris." Iris said with a knowing smirk that would make Zero proud.

"Uh…" X asked the naiveté and confusion showing on his bandaged and bruised face.

"You called me Alia." Iris said setting down beside him on the bed. "So she's just a friend, huh?"

"She couldn't be more. I drive her nuts enough as a friend." X explained a hint of sadness in his voice, "She's always angry at me when I come back from the more dangerous missions, and she points out every little mistake I make, like I could have been killed because of it."

"Could you have been killed because of them?" Iris asked nodding slightly.

"…"

"Thought so." Iris said winking at the Second Blue Bomber, "Ever think maybe you scared her doing yours and Zero's kamikaze moves?" Iris then noticed the blank look on X's face, "And don't give me that look! I remember spotting for you two lunatics on Lagos Island. I know what you're two pea brains are capable of coming up with."

X started to laugh but groaned as he gripped his injured side and lay back down roughly.

"You need to rest and recover." Iris ordered, "We've made it here this long, we can wait till you're strong enough to fight."

"Thought you didn't like fighting." X asked through pain-caused clenched teeth.

"I thought you didn't like fighting either." Iris responded with a faint sad smile, "Sometimes we do things we don't want to for the best. Took a few years in this hell to learn that."

Iris then stood up and walked toward what X guessed was the exit in the back of the chamber, "My shift is soon. You stay up here where it's safe. I should be back in a few hours."

"Iris." X said catching her attention. "I'll get you back to him."

Iris blushed and smiled contently, "And I'll get you back to her. I better go. Rest now, X."

X nodded as he got into a more comfortable position. He then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

Back at Maverick Hunter Headquarters…

Alia smiled as she watched Douglas, Lifesavor, and Signas load the last of her things in her car. "You sure about this, Alia?" Signas asked smiling at the Spotter who has been a friend to him for sometime.

"Yes. I'm sure." She said sadly looking at her friends.

"Alia!" A voice sounded from the base.

She turned and spotted Zero running toward them. "Zero… I… I'm sorry about what I said this morning."

"No I'm sorry for going off the handle. You didn't know it was still touchy subject with me. Now. Don't go." Zero said smirking down at the girl.

"Sorry Zero, I think this is the best thing for me right now." Alia said looking down, "Besides, It just isn't the same without him."

"I understand, but promise to keep in touch." Zero ordered. "Here."

Alia looked at his hand and saw a framed picture of herself, Zero, and X, taken at the Christmas party just before the fourth uprising. "He's watching us right now, you know." Zero said with a sad smile. "'Just do your best. That's all any Hunter is expected to do'." Zero said in a mock-X voice. "What ever you do, do your best at it, and I know he'll be proud."

"What… what are you going to do, Zero?" Alia asked fighting off tears.

"What else?" Zero said his face turning stone, "I'm going to get that bastard who got X."

"Good luck, Zero." Alia said giving the Crimson Hunter a hug, "Don't you…"

"I know…" Zero said returning the hug, "I have two friends waiting for me, but I don't plan on joining them just yet."

Zero held Alia's door for her as she got into the driver's seat, "Take care of yourself, Zero." Alia said sadly.

"You too, Alia." Zero responded closing the door.

Zero gave a small wave as Alia drove away. Once Alia was gone, he walked past Signas, Douglas, and Lifesavor with a dark expression on his face.

"Zero?" Signas asked watching him go, "Where are you going?"

Zero gave a half look back before drawing his Z-Saber, "Ostrich hunting."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rebirth

X's eyes slowly opened to see Iris' dirty yet cheerful face. "Good morning, X." Iris said with a smile, "How are you feeling?"

"How do I look?" X grunted.

"Uhh … like shit actually." Iris said, giggling slightly.

"Well … that's how I feel."

"I'm sorry." Iris said genuinely, "A typical Reploid I could probably do an at least half way decent repair job on, but you're not a typical Reploid, X. We'll just have to wait 'til the self repair system completes the repairs on its own. Do you have any reading on the damage report system?"

"No." X said and looked like he was trying to pull it up, "It must have been damaged too."

"That isn't promising." Iris stated the obvious. "After how long you were asleep, it's obvious the repair system is working somewhat."

"How long was I out?" X asked, rubbing his temples.

"Four days," Iris said, looking down slightly, "I was scared that you might not wake up."

"You know I'm tougher than that." X said, finally making the girl smile again.

"Yes, you're right." Iris nodded. "I have to go to work; you stay put and rest ok?"

"Be careful, Iris." X said as she waved bye before exiting.

X lay down on the bed, "Four days should have been enough to completely restore my systems." X sighed, touching the still open gash on his side, "the self repair system is probably damaged too. Getting out of here may be tougher than I thought."

Meanwhile…

Alia walked out onto the balcony of the lab at the Light Institute for Robotics. The Building itself was shaped like the former United States' Pentagon, and in the center was a beautiful and relaxing park. But the park only brought tears to the former Maverick Hunter's eyes, for in the center was a massive statue built in honor of the late Dr. Light's greatest creation, and X's name sake: Rock, the original Megaman. And to say that X and Rock shared similarities would be an understatement.

Right beside the statue the foundation was already broken for the building of a second memorial of Light's second greatest creation, Megaman X. "Wonder what X would say if he knew his memorial statue was going to be built right beside his namesake?" Alia asked out loud.

"I would imagine he would be pleased knowing that the people thought so highly of him," a voice said from behind her.

"Oh! Prof. McCaskill, you startled me," Alia said, spinning around to come face to face with the head professor of the institute. "And I doubt that. X … X wasn't one to like public praise. He never really saw what he was doing as anything special. He was always doing what he had to and nothing more. X wouldn't want a big deal made."

"Sounds like he should be honored then." Prof. McCaskill said with a smile under his long white beard, "The greatest heroes are the ones who do not fight to be heroes." The older human turned and walked back into the lab, "Take as long as you want out here, Alia."

Alia nodded then turned back to the star-lit sky, "X …"

Elsewhere … even deeper in Maverick territory, several Mavericks had broken away from Sigma and begun to follow their new savior: the one who destroyed Megaman X, Overdrive Ostrich. Those very followers were completely unaware that they were being stalked, being hunted. In the shadows, a slight shimmer of red armor could be seen as lights passed by on one of Sigma's Reploid-only cities.

Zero leaned back against the wall. He set up sensors to warn him if Overdrive's followers made any movement, so it wouldn't hurt to have a lil' nap.

_Zero ran into the damaged area of the satellite base, eyes on the still figure lying on the floor. _

"_Iris!" He cried as he dropped to her side, "Iris…"_

"_Z-Zero?" she got out with a painful voice. _

"_Hang in there, Iris." Zero begged, his stomach in knots. _

"_Please … Stay away from Repliforce …" She begged, "Let's live together … in a world where only Reploids exist …"_

"_Iris …" Zero said sadly, "There is no world for only Reploids … it's only a fantasy …"_

"_Yes … I know …" Iris said with a weak smile, "But I wanted to believe it … I wanted to live in a world … where only Reploids exist … with you …"_

"_Iris …" Zero sighed as he took her hand in both of his. _

_She smiled brightly, showing her love for him in her smile, but suddenly the love and the life in her features faded into death._

"_Iris? Iris? Iris! Iris … IRIS!" He cried as he brought her limp body in his arms, "NOO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! THERE'S NO REASON FOR ME TO GO ON! WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOOOOOOR!"_

Zero jumped from his seat, and looked up towards the sky, old questions flooding his mind, "What am I fighting for?" he asked barely above a whisper. His musing was cut short as the two mavericks exited their club, and started walking down the sidewalk.

Zero used the grappling hook equipped in his arm cannon and went to the rooftops, following the two unsuspecting Mavericks.

Back with X…

X's eyes shot open when he heard a woman's voice screaming. He pulled himself sorely to his feet, and limped to the ledge, looking in the center of the mine. The mine itself was like a gigantic hole in the ground with several caverns in the walls used for homes and also entrances to the mine tunnels. He looked down and spotted a girl no older than twenty on her hands and knees with a whip coming hard across her back, tearing her dirty, red bodysuit. Her short blond hair was, like everyone else's, unwashed and with a brown tint. And with every slash, her long, fluffy bangs would bounce.

On the other end of the whip was some unknown Reploid, and beside him were four others laughing at the human girl sprawling on the ground. These did grab X's attention, but not as much as the Maverick standing behind them, watching.

"Vile…" X growled, turning and heading down the way out of the Iris' cave-like living space.

"Please… please stop… please…" the girl begged, no longer able to support herself on her hands and knees and now laying flat on her chest.

"You hear that, Whiplash?" one of the other four Reploids asked with a chuckle.

"Who cares, Shocker." Whiplash replied. "It's just a human." The Maverick then slashed her a couple more times with his whip. "What? Don't like working for us, Human? Don't like doing the work you made us for?"

"Leave her alone!" a voice called across the opened area.

"What did you say?" Whiplash asked with a smirk at the limping train wreck of a Reploid making his way toward them.

"I said let her go… now." X ordered. It was kind of weird for X to actually face a group of basic Reploid Mavericks without them running in fear, just goes to show just how bad he looked.

X then formed both arm cannons and aimed them at the group. "Let her go unless you want trouble." X snarled as the cannons prepared to fire then … only sparks shot from the barrels. He looked down at his two arm cannons, "Oh… this is bull shit."

X looked up and watched the girl get pulled away by other humans, the distraction drawing the Maverick guards' attention. He changed his arms back to normal, ready to fight best he could.

Meanwhile…

Zero followed the Mavericks to a bunker. He peeked into a window and spotted Overdrive sitting on a throne, looking as if he thought he was invincible. The Crimson Hunter was about to change that. Zero counted at least seventy-five Mavericks in the bunker. Seeing how lightly guarded his prey was, he smiled.

He pulled his Z-Saber and dove into the window, taking the Mavericks off guard. As he slashed through unsuspecting Mavericks, memories of times with X, in and out of battle, flashed through his mind. Most Mavericks didn't have a chance to raise a defense, but Zero didn't care. He and his Z-Saber showed no mercy.

The large number of Mavericks slowly began to dwindle until only Zero and Overdrive Ostrich remained, and the large Animaloid cowered at the very, very angry Maverick Hunter. "Eye for an eye." Zero growled slowly, walking toward the now begging Maverick.

"Please don't hurt me…" Overdrive begged, looking up with fear filled eyes.

"Hurt you?" Zero chuckled raising his Z-Saber, "You probably won't feel any pain, not too much at any rate."

"No…" Overdrive panicked, backing up against the wall as Zero's shadow covered him. "Please, go away! Please… GO AWAY, NO! NO! NO!"

Back at the mine…

Iris walked out of the mine and gave a small jug of water she had hidden in her dress to a young boy who seemed thirsty. Then she spotted something lying in the dust, and it took her a moment to realize who it was… "X!"

(There's a ship out

On the ocean

At the mercy of the sea)

Iris, worry of her friend gripping her mind, ran to his side and rolled him over.

(It's been tossed about)

He was badly beaten, and the armor was now almost completely destroyed on X's broken body.

(Lost and broken

Wandering aimlessly)

"Come on, X." Iris whispered as she brought one of X's arms over her shoulder and drug him best she could back to her room.

She got him back to her room and got him on his back on the bed.

"Oh X…" She sighed, looking at his shattered, bloody armor.

(And God somehow

You know that ship is me)

"A-Alia…" X breathed as pain-caused tears slid out of his black, swollen eyes.

('Cause there's a lighthouse)

At that very moment, Alia was sitting in her room and holding the picture Zero had handed her days earlier, the glass cover drenched with tears.

(In the harbor)

No matter how had she tried to admit it to herself, she couldn't bring herself to believe X wasn't coming back someday. Her mind screamed he was dead and gone, but her heart stayed true.

(Shining faithfully)

"Please come back, X." Alia whispered to the smiling blue Hunter in the picture she was holding, "don't leave us… don't leave me…"

(Pouring its light out

Across the water)

Alia suddenly felt something hit her in the heart, a feeling, one that said X was out there and in trouble. She set the picture down and walked over to the window, resting her hand on it, "X, hang on. If anyone can prove everyone wrong… it's you." She spoke as if he could hear her.

(For this sinking soul to see

That someone out there

Still believes in me)

"You're going to be ok, X," Iris said worriedly

"Iris … I-if … I don't … make it … t-the Hunters … will eventually find this place and save you … when … t-that happens … find Alia … and tell … her that … I … I … love… " With that, his system damage caused him to black out.

(On a prayer)

"X, don't give up." Iris ordered, "You'll get to tell her yourself. Same as I'll get the chance with Zero."

(In a song)

X was about to give in, and let the damage overcome his system with a permanent shut down. But at the last second, a voice in the back of his mind gave him just enough strength to hold on. 'I believe in you, X.' it said, 'Fight X… Fight.'

(I hear your voice and

It keeps me hanging on)

'Can't give up.' X's mind yelled, 'my friends are waiting on me… Lifesavor…Douglas…Signas… Zero…Alia… can't… let them down…'

(Raining down

Against the wind

I'm reaching out 'til

We reach the circle's end)

"I have … to go back …" X grunted fighting off the pain, and with that the darkness overcame him and he passed out.

(When you come back to me again)

X's eyes slowly opened again. He didn't know how long he was out, but had a feeling it was a long time. He looked around and saw the room abandoned. "Iris… she must be working…" X grunted and found that, despite the valiant effort by Iris, his damage appeared to be irreparable.

"You really don't look too good, son." A voice called from the door. X turned his head and saw an old man in a dirty, white shirt and trousers. His face was hidden behind a white beard mottled with pebbles and dirt and white hair that came down to the nape of his neck, blue eyes twinkling with wisdom.

"W-Who are you?" X got out as the old man reached his side.

The old man looked as if he had to think about his response when he spoke up, "The name's Thomas. My friends call me Doc though. You must be Megaman X."

X nodded, "How do you…"

"Uh … your friend Iris asked me to take a look at you," Doc said looking over X's broken body, "I used to work on robots and Reploids." Doc rubbed his beard before nodding, "I'll see what I can do, but I'll have to shut you down temporarily. Is that ok, X?"

X nodded, and Doc smiled before reaching behind X's head to the hidden deactivation switch. "Goodnight." X said as he felt his systems shutting down.

Doc smiled, "Rest well… my son."

Eight hours later, Iris was in fact working in the mine. Her shift was almost up, and she was glad for it. Her robotic body was stronger than a human's but even it had its limits. She looked down toward the entrance of the cave and watched Whiplash and his cronies chuckling at a seven-year-old boy trying to push a mine cart overflowing with ore. The boy's sore legs finally gave out and he collapsed right in front of the mavericks.

"What's wrong, Human?" Whiplash asked, kicking the boy in the side, "Get up, you lazy…" he said, whipping the boy across the back, "I SAID, GET UP!"

The boy did try to get back to his feet, but his human limitations had been passed a long time ago. "Pathetic human." Whiplash growled as he brought his whip down on the boy again, and again, and again.

Iris' eyes began to tear at the sound of the boy's cries for mercy and help 'til she couldn't handle it any longer. She ran, pushed through the guards, and covered the boy with her body. "Leave him alone! He's just a boy!" She cried, glaring at the Mavericks.

"So you want some hurt too?" Whiplash asked as he brought the whip down on Iris, causing her to fall to the ground. But she pulled herself back to her feet and boldly stood between the boy and the cruel Maverick. "You're a traitor to your race, and you know the fate of traitors: Death." Whiplash then electrified the whip and threw it back for a hard blow, but felt it snag on something in the shadows.

The Maverick pulled and tugged on it, but it wouldn't come loose. "What the?" He asked. Then with a massive jerk on the other end, the maverick went flying against and then through the wall.

"Who… who's there?" the other Mavericks asked nervously. Whiplash was the strongest at the camp, next to Vile. Who could possibly be strong enough to throw him like a rag doll? The answer came as the figure walked out of the shadows confidently. One white-gloved hand was clinched into a fist and the other was forming an arm cannon. His blue armor shimmered brand new and his face was half shadowed under the blue helmet, yet not hiding the knowing smirk.

They all began to back step away from him in immense fear. "I believe the lady said to leave him alone," the blue warrior whispered menacingly. The other mavericks watched his every move, their faces not hiding the fear flooding through their bodies. They were all deathly quiet 'til one finally got out… "M-Megaman X…"

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

C. Cowboy: This is it, the final chapter of 'til You Come Back To Me Again, but it is not the end of the story, I plan two sequels at least to finish the full storyline. I'd like to dedicate this to my good buddy Fusionblaster, who's birthday was yesterday. Happy Birthday bro! And also would like to think Tuxedo Kamen for Beta-reading this fic for me. Anyway, This chapter contains the song 'Wherever You Will Go' by The Calling. Also a few familiar faces appear that we haven't seen in a while. Enjoy and Review!

Chapter 5: Reunions

"I believe the lady said to leave him alone," the blue warrior whispered menacingly. The other mavericks watched his every move, their faces not hiding the fear flooding through their bodies.

They were all deathly quiet 'til one finally got out… "M-Megaman X…" the Maverick could say nothing more as X fired his dash jets and shot into him, slugging him in the jaw.

Shocker tried to raise his own arm cannon, but only met with several plasma shots from X's X-Buster.

Whiplash finally got back up, but was obviously dazed. "Look, there's one of him, and five of us." Whiplash said, pointing his whip at the Second Blue Bomber, "Let's rush him!"

They then turned back to X and ran toward him, not paying attention to the blue glow the Maverick Hunter was giving off.

The Mavericks were about three feet away from X when the blue glow changed to purple and the mighty Hunter took a step forward, releasing one blast that plastered all five Mavericks up against the wall hard. He then took another step and released another blast from his second cannon, much larger then the first. A moment later, the five Mavericks and the wall were dust.

"Come on," X said, looking back at the prisoners. "Gather the others. We're out of here."

X was leading the prisoners out of the mine as others gathered with them when he felt the ground tremble, "What's that?"

X looked at the only actual building in the mine, a bunker, and saw the doors open. Out stepped a small army of fifty Mavericks and fifteen more on Armor Carriers.

"I … I thought those five plus Vile were it for the guards." X said, signaling everyone back inside the mine. X ducked around the inside of the entrance with a small smirk on his face, "Damn." He then spun around and opened fire, taking down a number of the Mavericks on foot. "I could take care of them easy, but … the others might be hurt."

X then got off a few more shots before giving in, "I don't normally ask for help, but …" X then pressed a button on his helmet, "Maverick Hunter Megaman X to Maverick Hunter Base. Maverick Hunter Megaman X to Maverick Hunter Base, Alia, please respond."

"This is Maverick Hunter Base," An unfamiliar voice came back, "Please… restate who you are?"

"This is Hunter Megaman X." X replied.

At the other end, Zero had just walked in to the command center. Signas looked up and smiled. "How'd it go?"

"Mission complete." Zero said softly, sadness showing in his voice.

"Uh, Commander …" the rookie communications officer spoke up.

"Yes, Nabiki?" Signas said as he and Zero looked at the brunette.

X listened intently until the voices of the unknown girl, Signas, and Zero blared over the radio, "GIVE IT HERE… NO, GIVE IT TO ME… LET GO OF MY HEAD… I'M YOUR COMMANDER, GIVE IT TO ME… I DON'T CARE OF YOU'RE THE PRESIDENT, IT'S MINE… I SAID LET GO OF MY HEAD!"

"X!" Zero's voice shot after a moment of calm, "Is that really you?"

"Yes, Zero, it's me." X said looking at Iris, who was standing behind him. He couldn't help but notice the way her eyes seemed to light up at the mere mention of Zero's name.

"Prove it." Zero ordered coldly.

"Remember, Zero, you asked for this," X said, facing Iris with a smile on his face.

"Zero," X said with confidence, "do you recall back when Iris was working with the Hunters, you asked me to hack into the computer system and redirect the satellite camera so you could watch Iris shower?"

"X, IT REALLY IS YOU! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Zero exclaimed.

X just chuckled at the blood red, angry face of Iris. "Hey, don't look at me; he just gave me coordinates. He never said what he wanted to see!" X tried to defend himself, but Iris simply turned her back with a 'humph'. "Anyway, Zero, I could use some backup; do you have my coordinates?"

"Roger that, X." Zero replied. "Hang on, we're on our way. And it's damn good to hear your voice!"

Zero shot up, stepped over the unconscious Nabiki, and ran toward the door as Signas turned toward another communications officer, "Send… send…everyone available, NOW!"

Nabiki pulled herself to her feet, "Where are you going, Commander?"

Signas walked up behind Zero, forming his own arm cannon, "I'm going to bring one of our own home."

X fired another double blast, but couldn't stop them from being surrounded by the enemy forces. X charged up and spun around into the entrance to fire again. Instead of firing, he held it as he saw not one, not two, but countless energy pillars fill the sky and take the shape of Maverick Hunters, completely battle ready.

"Iris, take the others as far into the mine as you can," X ordered. Iris looked up at him and nodded before turning and running into the cave.

X watched her go and then stood straight. "Paladin." X said barely above a whisper as his armor gave a glow. Then his first armor, the Paladin Standard Assault Armor, appeared and attached to his body. X shot out among Mavericks and Hunters and began to do what he did best. He fired out the grappling hook from the bottom of the arm cannon he received from Zero all those years ago. The hook shot out, passed through a Maverick's chest, and threw him into a group, making the whole bunch explode.

"X!" Signas and Zero yelled, running up to the Blue Bomber. The three went back to back.

"It really is you! Alia was right after all!" Zero said happily, slashing two Mavericks in half.

"What? What about Alia?" X asked with concern in his voice.

"Can we talk about this later?" Signas suggested, sending a blast out into the masses, "We have other … issues to contend with at the time." X and Zero smirked and then nodded in agreement.

X looked around and spotted Vile in his trademark Carrier, fighting a group of Hunters. "Be right back," X said, activating his dash boots and shooting towards his former archenemy. Vile turned around just in time to see X dash jump onto the carrier.

"X …" Vile growled, his eyes glowing beneath his full helmet.

"Vile …" X returned the sentiment less than a foot away from the Maverick and then brought his fists to his side, "Ha …" Buster energy started to form between the fists, "Do…" he then forcefully pushed his fists out toward the villain, "KENNNNNNNN!" With that, he launched a massive blast, much larger then anything his cannons could produce, and watched it envelope Vile, leaving a large hole where the cockpit used to be that went all the way out the back of the Mecha.

X back flipped off the falling Mecha and landed on his feet a few yards away. "Gets easier and easier." X smirked as Vile's helmet rolled along the dusty ground.

The battle continued until all the Mavericks were defeated or captured. X, satisfied the battle was over, relaxed his body as the Paladin Armor detached and teleported away. X turned and spotted Zero and Signas walking toward him. "Hey, Ze … RHOOO…" X gasped as the Scarlet Hunter placed him in a bear hug.

"You goddamn lucky bastard!" Zero rambled, tearing up, "You're like a little blue cockroach, I swear!"

"Missed you too, Zero," X said, fighting out of Zero's death grip, "Zero? Are you crying?"

"N-NO!" Zero said, rubbing his face rapidly, "Just got some dust in my eyes or something! That's all."

"If you say so, bro." X said with a smile, "Come on, there's someone who I think you'll want to see."

Zero looked puzzled, but followed X toward the mine anyway. X then spotted her, "Zero, wait here and turn around the other way." Zero huffed and crossed his arms, but did as told. X nodded and headed on.

"Ok, buddy, you can turn around now," X said after a few moments.

"This better be…" Zero complained, but went dead quiet when he saw who was standing before him.

"Hi." Iris said, nervously looking up at the wide-eyed Hunter.

"Hi … Iris …" Zero said before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell backwards in a dead faint.

"Wow," X said blankly, looking down at the unconscious Zero lying in Iris's arms as she fanned him. "I didn't think Reploids could faint." Then he started chuckling lightly, fighting hard not to laugh out loud, "That's funny." He shook it off, "Iris, where's Doc? I want to thank him for fixing me. He left before I reactivated."

Iris looked up at him with a confused look on her face, "Who?"

"Doc." X replied, "Said his name was Thomas, but his friends call him Doc, and that you sent him to take a look at me."

"X …" Iris said slightly uncomfortably, "I … never told anyone about you being here …"

"Then … who …" X mused, looking at the ground, but shot his head back up as he felt a firm hand on his shoulder, "Signas?"

"I'm extremely glad to see you're alright, X." Signas said with a smile, "We thought you were a goner."

"Signas … Where's Alia?" X asked, concern evident in his voice.

"X…" Signas started.

(So lately, been wondering  
who will be there to take my place)

Alia drove towards the Institute. Like every other time she was left in a quiet situation, her mind would wander. And her thoughts were always on one person: X. She had to have some noise to break her thoughts so she switched on the radio. It wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"Late breaking news from sources in the Maverick Hunters on the search and recovery of the legendary Hunter, Mega…" Alia didn't give the reporter time to finish as she forcefully turned it off.

(When I'm gone you'll need love  
to light the shadows on your face)

She already hurt and missed him enough as it was, and she didn't need to hear about them finding a body. That could wait 'til after work. She needed to use her mind, and finding out X wasn't coming back wouldn't help.

(If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
then between the sand and stone  
could you make it on your own)

Tears formed at the corner of her eyes, and she continued to kick herself, knowing that the last conversation she had with him was an argument.

(If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go)

She parked her car and made her way into the complex, but instead of going to the Laboratory, she decided to take a little walk to clear her mind.

She walked out into the park in the center of the complex. She was in such deep thought that she didn't even notice the downpour of rain that started to drench everything, including her. She looked up and noticed it was raining and also where she was: standing before the statue of Megaman. She shook off her thoughts and turned to go. She thought she heard the sound of a teleportation behind her, but dismissed it as imagination.

"You know, just because you can't catch colds doesn't mean it's healthy to take walks in rainstorms." A voice called behind her.

(And maybe, I'll find out  
a way to make it back someday)

'That voice…' Alia said in her mind. The only part of her that moved was her widening eyes. She was so scared to turn around, and have it be just a figment of her imagination.

(To watch you, to guide you)

She slowly turned around and couldn't believe her eyes. Standing beside the statue, resting his helmet under his arm, and his trademark confident yet naïve smile on his face was X.

"X?" She finally got out, praying that she wasn't dreaming.

(Through the darkest of your days)

"Yeah, it's me," X said with a smile, "Everyone's acting like I'm a ghost or something." He chuckled, trying to get her to break that deer-in-headlights look, "Ok, where's that 'I told you so' you promised?"

(If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all)

"You're alive?" she whispered, tears rimming her eyes.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" She yelled as the tears streamed down her face. She ran full speed into him, wrapping her arms around him, and resting her head on his shoulder. "You're alive…"

(Then I hope there's someone out there  
who can bring me back to you)

"Everything's alright…" X cooed, rubbing her back gently. "See? I'm alright…"

"I… I t-thought I'd never see you again… I thought…" Alia sobbed into his armored shoulder as he held her tight.

X softly shushed her, "Come on, Ally, you know I'm tougher than that." But she just cried harder.

(If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go)

"X…" Alia sighed, holding him tighter, "don't ever do that to me again."

(Run away with my heart)

"Do what?" X asked, resting his chin on her shoulder.

(Run away with my hope)

"Leave me again," Alia answered simply.

(Run away with my love)

Alia finally pulled back and looked into X's eyes as she rested her hand on his cheek. "You're real…" She whispered. "This isn't a dream?"

X simply smiled returning the favor by cupping her cheek in his gloved hand. "Do I feel like an illusion?"

"X…" She sighed.

"Alia ... listen," X said nervously, his cheeks going rosy. "I wish I could say … I'll never get hurt in battle but … I can't. But I want you to know … Alia … I ... I …"

(I know now, just quite how  
my life and love might still go on)

She smiled and placed a finger on his lips. "X … I know … and I … feel the same about you."

(In your heart)

Faces got closer, and for a moment in time, there were no Maverick Hunters.

(In your mind)

No Mavericks.

No Sigma.

(I'll stay with you for all of time)

And as nervous, trembling lips met for the first time, the world revolved around two Reploids.

(If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go)

The kiss lasted for some time before they finally broke and looked in each other's eyes.

"Alia … Does that mean we're … we're …" X stuttered.

Alia giggled slightly and rolled her eyes. "X, even you can't be that …" she started, but was silenced when X kissed her again.

(If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go)

X pulled back and smiled at Alia's dazed expression. "If I knew that was all it took to shut you up … I'd have kissed you along time ago." he said with a smile.

Alia glared at him, "Fool." She mock-growled before moving in for a third kiss.

(If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go)

"Let's go home." X suggested, reluctantly breaking the embrace and reaching for his helmet.

"Ok," Alia said, intertwining her fingers with his. "Let's go pack my things."

(I'll go wherever you will go)

Unknown to the two Reploids, they were being watched from above by Professor McCaskill.

"All's well that ends well," The older gentleman said, rubbing his beard.

"I don't know about her, Doctor," A feminine voice in the shadows sighed.

"You're just worried about your little brother." The old man chuckled. "And I've already looked into her profile and gotten to know her. I feel she's the perfect match for him." he then looked down sadly. "Things might have turned out better with Rock if he had someone like her."

"Perhaps. Let's go home Doctor," the voice replied as he followed her into the shadows.

Meanwhile, in Sigma's city-sized fortress, the evil overlord himself walked down a dark hallway, which had fallen into disrepair, and stepped into a large chamber.

"The spy was accepted easier than expected." Sigma reported, standing before a large bubbling tank hooked to a super computer. "Making even the spy unaware that she can and will betray her friends was a brilliant move, my Lord."

"You would expect less of me?" a mechanical voice replied.

"Of course not, my Lord," Sigma said with a slow bow.

"The army is almost complete," the voice informed, "250,000 Clone-Reploids with data from the last eight operations should be finished within one month. Then, while my new body is being completed, you will strike the Hunters at their heart, Maverick Hunter Headquarters."

"In one month, we strike?"

"Yes, Operation Ground Zero will be, win or lose, the final battle of this pathetic conflict," the voice chuckled lightly. "But Sigma, if you really wish to please me, bring Megaman X to me alive. I long to end my rival's greatest creation's life with my own newly created hands."

"Yes," Sigma said with a bow, "Lord Wily."

The End … for now

Ground Zero is coming…


	6. What's Next

**After years of battle …**

Two figures locked in combat in burning ruins of a battle station. All around them others like them were battling to the death as well.

(In a cold, far away time

A battle is raging 'tween evil and good)

One warrior's face marked with crimson scars sliding down over his glowing, evil eyes filled with hate and venom.

**Years of fighting for the lives of those who couldn't defend themselves …**

(From the past, they still clash here on Earth

Caught in their struggle for the whole universe)

The other clad in blue armor, his green eyes shining with wisdom, bravery, and selflessness.

**Years of sacrifice and death …**

The two fighting not for the 'Rights of Reploids', not to destroy the Human Race and make the Reploids the dominant race of the world, but a battle purely between the brightest good and the darkest evil to determine who is right.

(Fighting with hope, 'til the victor stands tall)

**Will end for one on this spot …**

Megaman X …

Sigma …

Zero …

Iris …

Alia …

Signas …

Dr. Light …

Dr. Wily …

All will play a part in this final battle …

**The hopes and dreams of all will be separated …**

(Ground Zero

Nowhere to go

Got to be willing to fight

Ground Zero)

**Those who wish for a world where Humans and Reploids live together peacefully, only longing to be with those they care for …**

"Alia …" X whispered, holding her limp body in his arms, "I'll get him … I'll get him for what he's done …"

"Iris!" Zero said before running out to join the battle, "Promise me something."

"Anything, Zero." Iris said with worry flashing in her eyes.

"Don't leave me again."

**Those who long for destruction and domination …**

Sigma stood proudly looking over the army he commanded, "Soon the war will be over!" He said loudly so that all Mavericks could hear, "The war will be over! Today, one side will be destroyed and one side will be victorious! And it will be the Reploids standing victorious over the ashes of the Maverick Hunters and the pathetic Human Race!"

**All will be determined, Reality or hopeless dreams, at …**

(One thing they know

Only the strong will survive

Ground Zero)

**Ground Zero**


End file.
